


50 Shades Of Uchiha

by KillerKunoichi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Blood, Blood Kink, Body Worship, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Crossdressing, Disturbing Themes, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Fetish, Gay, Gay Sex, Kinky, Lemon, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Other, Out of Character, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Some Humor, Some Plot, This Literally Is Just Porn, Top Uchiha Sasuke, Yaoi, its gonna get weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKunoichi/pseuds/KillerKunoichi
Summary: at first , Naruto was determined to get rid of his strict substitute professor by any means necessary. however Mr. Uchiha isn't going anywhere fast, so if you cant beat him, why not fuck him?





	50 Shades Of Uchiha

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty much my dirty mind getting the best of me. Ive always wanted to write something so explicit and steamy but i never bothered.... until now.
> 
>  
> 
> This is pretty much just sex with a sprinkle of plot and story.
> 
>  
> 
> *TRIGGER WARNING NOW* if you're sensitive to extremely explicit sexual scenarios. this chapter is the calm before the storm, so consider yourself warned...

Naruto and Kiba were absolutely thrilled to go their Advanced Sculpting class. Their old wicked teacher Mr. Shimura, who was likely involved in fucking witchcraft and satanic rituals in his spare time, finally moved back to his small town in god knows where to be with his family. This was great news for the pair of friends, not only were they rid of one of the shittiest teachers in their entire university—this also meant the best thing ever.

 

 

 

A substitute professor.

 

 

 

Naruto had dealt with substitutes plenty of times since he first started Konoha University last year, and each time the new professor was some random underqualified guy who had no fucking idea what was going on, because that’s all the school was able to scrape up on such a short notice. He could vividly remember his last substitute professor who had taken over his English Literature class for 2 weeks, the guy was old and senile and barely knew the coursework he himself was supposed to teach. The professor, who introduced himself as Onoki, just put movies that were based on classic novels, like _A Tale Of Two Cities_ and _Dr. Jekyll And Mr. Hyde_ , on for the class to watch and take notes on. The old man also didn’t give the class any home assignments during those weeks, he just told them to keep reading classic novels of their choosing and to jot down what made them “ _Fine pieces of Literature_ ” whatever the hell that was supposed to mean. Naruto just ended up googling “old books that people like” and plagiarized the summaries of the stories, only changing around a few words to try to make it look like his own. And of course the blonde and the whole class always got away with it because Onoki had terrible back and joint pains and he never got up to check the students’ notes. He just simply assumed the class did as they were told and moved on. Unfortunately those 2 weeks were cut short when they found a permanent, large bosomed teacher named Tsunade to take over the class. And of course she immediately whipped the class back to normal and gave out loads of coursework and lectured (yelled) at the class for not reporting Onoki to the administration’s office for not giving them any real work to do.

 

 

 

“hey man, you think old man Onoki’s back?” kiba asked, successfully snapped naruto out of his daydream.

 

“huh?” naruto immediaterly replied, puzzled as he was caught off guard. He then finally processed what kiba had asked him. “oh yeah, I was just thinking about him! I fucking hope so, atleast this will be one class we wont have to do any work for.” He said with a huge grin on his face as he walked alongside his best friend since highschool.

 

 

 

“yeah ill say!” the shaggy haired brunnete said as he laughed.

 

 

 

 

Finally the reached class 44-B in the Art studies building, which was previously danzo’s room. Though much to the boys’ shock, they didn’t hear any loud laughing or chattering from outside of the door like they usually did when a substitute was there. Typically the sub didn’t give a fuck if the class chatted or goofed off during class, as most of them were just there for a paycheck and nothing more. Naeruto started to think in the back of his mind maybe Danzo came back, and that’s why the classroom was so damn quiet.

 

 

“fuck.” Hew cursed under his breath, so much for not doing any work.

 

 

 

 

Kiba sighed as he opened the door to the classroom. Through the door’s small see-through rectangular window he could see the class, sittig perfectly quiet and still in their usually seats. No one was laughing,talking or even smiling for that matter. Everyone had their face buried in their sketchbooks or was thoroughly engrossed in whatever they were writing.

 

 

“welp its official.” The brunette started as he slowly entered the classroom. “Dictator Danzo might have came back.”

 

 

Naruto also looked at the same sight that kiba had saw. Everyone in the room was doing their work as if they were all being held at gunpoint—like how they did when Danzo was typically here. The blonde was just about to make his way to find an empty seat when he saw something at the front of the classroom that completely caught him off guard.

 

 

 

The person sitting at the large desk in front of the room was NOT Danzo. Instead it was a young, slim,pale man with spiky shoulder-legnth jet black hair. The man was reading through a thick folder containing a bunch of documents, his head iummedately snapped up in the direction of the door when naruto and kiba stepped in.

 

 

 

“youre late.” The man snapped in his deep voice, as he angrily trained his dark almond eyes on the two who just walked into the classroom.

 

 

 

Kiba groaned while naruto just rolled his eyes and looked at his watch.

 

 

 _8:17AM_ read on his SmartWatch.

 

“yeah only by a few minutes.” Naruto nonchalantly said with a dismissive wave of his hand, as if they didn’t just stroll in almost 20 minutes late. The two boys then continued towards their usual seats all the way in the back of the ckassrom, in the lasdt row of the stadium style seating row.

 

 

 

Naruto could see some of the students made a ‘ _he just fucked up_ ’ face. But he didn’t care, he was usually always late to class and Danzo not being here was not about to change that habit. He got to class whatever time he got to class, and the same went for Kiba. As you could guess they weren’t known for being the most subordinate, punctual individuals.

 

 

 

The man at the desk slammed the folder that he was reading shut with a loud thud.

 

 

“you must be Uzumaki.” He said, his voice taking on a more irritated tone. He then turned his head towards kiba, who was sitting next to him. “and you must be Inuzuka, Danzo left quite a bit of notes about you two.”

 

 

kiba made a face. "And who are you? His son? His somewhat handsome reincarnation?" He snidely remarked.

 

 

 

Naruto and a few other students chuckled. However the laughing immediately stopped when the man abruptly stood up from his desk, sending the chair he was sitting in flying back—hitting the wall behind it. The impact leaving a small dent in the hard plaster.

 

 

 

 

"Listen up Seinfield, I'm not here for your shitty jokes or remarks. This is a college class, not a high school lunchroom." He snapped, his eyes still trained on kiba. "Take this seriously or you can take your ass right back out of the door you just came in."

 

 

 

Naruto chuckled even more. "Oooooooooooo, you got burned by a substitute teacher!" He teased as he bumped the brunettes shoulder, earning himself a hard glare from him.

 

 

 

 

The raven focused his gaze toward Naruto. "And take your little boyfriend with you. Both of you can get the fuck out." He snapped.

 

 

 

 

The whole class got dead silent.

 

 

 

This man was not joking, he wasn't a push over like old man Onoki. He may have been young, but he wasn't going down that easy like all the rest of the substitute professors. But it didn't matter to Naruto, he would be sure to run this smart mouthed bastard out of the university before the week was over. Just who the hell did he think he was just waltzing up in their class yelling at people?!

 

 

 

 

Naruto laid back and his seat and put his arms behind his head and lounged as if he was at the beach.

 

 

"Nah me and my hubby are fine here, thanks for your concern though." He said with a smirk in Kiba’s direction, followed by mock kiss on the brunette's hand.

 

 

 

Kiba got the hint and continued. "Not here baby!" He said sarcastically. "Save it for when we get back to the dorm!"

 

 

 

 

More of the students in the class started to laugh, thoroughly enjoying the scene that the 2 class clowns were putting on. They were all hoping their behavior would scare this new teacher away, he seemed really strict and demanding. They would all rather have Onoki back, this new guy had to go.

 

 

 

 

 

The raven’s brow twitched in anger. "I am your new teacher and you will show me some fucking respect!" He hissed towards the two boys in the back of the room. Sasuke didn’t like to swear in the classroom but these two were really getting on his nerves. He didn’t spend all that time in school to get disrespected by these two clowns.

 

 

 

 

"Nah we'd rather show you the door instead." Naruto retorted with a smirk as he pointed toward the exit on the far right of the classroom. 

 

 

 

 

After a while of surprisingly being quiet, Kiba finally joined back in. "Besides...." he started. "How are you gonna come in here yelling at us and you didn't even tell us your name?! You're the rude one!" 

 

 

 

"You two idiots would have heard me introduce myself if you would have fucking came to class on time!" The raven hissed, his voice booming off the walls of the classroom—making some of the students jump. 

 

 

 

Naruto chuckled, he was thoroughly enjoying watching the man’s blood pressure raise. "Excuse me sir, didn't your mother teach you to use your inside voice?"

 

 

 

 

“Didn’t your mother teach you to be quiet and listen?!” the raven angrily retorted.

 

 

 

 

“No, but you can daddy…” Naruto countered, followed by him sticking his tongue out proactively at the man.

 

 

 

Kiba and the rest of the students threw their heads back and erupted into laughter. They were happy that Naruto was distracting the professor—as it gave them an excuse to not do their assignments.

 

 

 

 

Sasuke’s face turned beet red with anger—couldn't believe what he was doing. He's been arguing back and forth with two idiots since the beginning of the class. He knew this was extremely unprofessional of him and that they were only likely taking advantage of him because he was young and new, however he was more upset at himself more so than the disruptive students. Of course every class always had that one smart ass who wanted to show off. But in this case it was two, the stupid blonde and his goofy little sidekick. But the arguing was about to stop right here and now. It wasn't fair for the other students in the class who actually wanted to learn, to have their educational experience ruined by those two mouth breathers. No. He had to continue on with his class.

 

 

 

"Moving forward...." Sasuke started in a agitated tone as he shifted his attention from Naruto and Kiba, toward the rest of the class. "I wanted everyone to turn to page 223 in their Anatomy books, that's where Danzo said you guys had left off......"

 

 

 

 

Naruto had started to tune the teacher out. He then nudged Kiba on the shoulder and tried to whisper quietly. 

 

"Looks like we're gonna have to try a little harder, the bastard isn't leaving yet."

 

 

 

"I know right." Kiba replied with an eye roll. "I'll admit, he's tougher than some of the other subs. But one way or another I'm determined to get him outta here."

 

 

 

 

Naruto groaned and slumped back in his seat. "I wish he would just take the hint and get the fuc-"

 

 

 

"Something you want to share with the class Uzumaki?" Sasuke said as he leaned on his desk with his arms crossed.

 

 

 

Naruto stood up and made a weird pose. "SoMeThInG YoU WaNt To ShArE WiTh ThE ClAsS UzUmAkI?" The blonde mocked him in a ignorant sounding voice.

 

 

 

The whole class had erupted into a roar of laughter at the reference to the meme. 

 

 

 

 

Sasuke slammed his hand on the desk. ' _Screw professionalism_ ' he thought to himself.

 

 

 

"You know what?!" The raven hissed. "How about you-"

 

 

 

Before he could even finish his sentence, the alarm he had on his phone went off on his desk. Signaling that the hour and a half class was now over.

 

 

 

The class continued to chuckle as they gathered their things and slowly began to exit the classroom. Still Completely in awe with the showdown that went on for about an hour during the whole class.

 

 

 

"Looks like we're free to go now huh?" Kiba said as he stood up from his seat, grabbing his backpack.

 

 

 

"Yup!" Naruto started. He shifted his gaze to the angry teacher all the way at the front of the class. "Toodles!" He said mockingly as he started to make his way down the stadium style seating.

 

 

 

"Not so fast Uzumaki...." Sasuke said as he grabbed Naruto's shirt collar, snatching him back into the class. 

 

 

 

 

"Hey!" The blonde shouted at the man who was man handling him. "What the hell?!"

 

 

 

Kiba saw the motion out of the corner of his eye and spun around to see what was going on behind him. "Hey man, the hell are you doing to him?!" The brunette hissed as he tried to run back into the class.

 

 

 

 

But unfortunately for him, Sasuke was quicker. The raven shut the door and locked it, before he could get back in, right in his face. "Mind your business Inuzuka." He mouthed through the see through glass panel. He then took a large poster and put it over the glass so he couldn't see through.

 

 

 

 

Kiba continued to shout expletives from the other side of the door, which Sasuke easily ignored. He turned around slowly to face Naruto, who was leaning on his desk with his arms crossed.

 

 

 

 

"What gives?!" He hissed at his new teacher. "What the fuck do you want?"

 

 

 

Sasuke slowly stepped towards him, trying his best to restrain himself from smacking the unruly blonde.

 

 

 

 

"I want you to stop fucking around during my class." He hissed, getting closer to the blonde.

 

 

 

 

Naruto smirked, He was satisfied that he was getting under the man’s skin. Hopefully the bastard would quit soon, like all the others.

 

 

 

 

"Now that's no way to talk to a student now, is it?" He said, blinking his bright blue eyes innocently.

 

 

 

 

 

Sasuke breathed in and out heavily, trying to gather the patience that he really didn't have.

 

 

"Look kid, I'm not losing my job over you." He started in a low, agitated voice. "If you don't like it then don't fucking come to class. No one’s forcing you to do anything." He said, now standing toe-to-toe with his student.

 

 

 

 

"I can do whatever the hell I want." Naruto said as he stepped forward, bumping Sasuke’s chest, knocking the ravens tie loose.

 

 

 

 

 

Finally reaching his breaking point, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shirt collar and pulled him just centimeters from his face. "I'm warning you Uzumaki, stop fucking with me." He hissed in a deadly tone, forgetting that he was a teacher and this was a pupil.

 

 

 

 

"Oooo how did you know I liked being choked?" Naruto said in a hushed tone.

 

 

 

Sasuke was completely taken back. He wasn't even sure he had heard him right. Was his mind playing tricks on him?

 

 

 

 

"Harder..." the blonde bit out.

 

 

 

Before Naruto could continue his antics, he felt something long and hard on his stomach.

 

 

 

 

"What the hell?!" He shouted. He was just trying to freak Sasuke out so he would let him go. He had no idea he'd actually turn him on. "Are you getting hard?"

 

 

 

 

"N-no!" The raven defensively shouted as he pushed the blonde away from him. "Get out of my classroom." He said as he turned his back to the blonde In a discreet attempt to fix his erection.

 

 

 

 

 

Naruto was really concerned. "But-"

 

 

 

 

"I said out!" Sasuke hissed, pointing towards the door.

 

 

 

 

"Make me." Naruto said, voice filled with lust as he stepped back towards Sasuke.

 

 

 

 

Sasuke sat back in his chair after fixing himself and opened up his laptop and began typing vigorously. "Goodbye Uzumaki." He said, trying to get the blonde to go away as fast as possible so he could prep for his next class.

 

 

 

 

 

Naruto smirked devilishly. He walked over towards the ravens desk, pulled his swivel chair back from his desk and got on his knees between Sasuke’s legs and looked up at him with a half lidded gaze.

 

 

 

 

Sasuke’s brows rose as he looked down at the man between his legs. "What the fuck are you doing-"

 

 

 

 

Before he could even finish that sentence, Naruto had leaned forward and ran his tongue over Sasuke’s erection through his dress pants, making his already hard member rise to full attention.

 

 

 

 

Sasuke sucked in a sharp breath of air. He did **_not_** see that coming.

 

 

 

Naruto smirked up at his teachers expression. It was obvious that this man wasn’t just going to be a push over or scared off like all the other substitutes, so why not try a new approach? The guy was obviously really young, probably no more than just a few years older than he was.  And not to mention he was fucking hot—so why not have a little fun and possibly be the new hot teacher’s pet? Who knows maybe he could get out of a few assignments this way? The blonde continued to run his long tongue up and down Sasuke’s rock hard cock through his pants while gripping the raven’s thighs tightly in the process.

 

 

 

Sasuke had to restrain himself from removing his pants and shoving his dick right down his throat, but at the back of his mind he knew this wasn’t right. He was a professor and Naruto was a pupil, and what they were doing right now was totally unprofessional—whether they were close in age or not. But damn, who would’ve known that the little brat could use his mouth for something other than arguing?

 

 

But something other than morality was stopping him from bending him over his desk and fucking him right then and there….

 

 

He had another class coming.

 

 

As much as it pained him to have to stop him, he knew he had to.

 

 

 

“Naruto… I have a class coming…” he said, voice filled with lust.

 

 

Naruto gave Sasuke’s cock one last long lick and rolled his eyes and got up from his knees. “Your class won’t be the only thing coming.” He said with a devilish smirk as he sat on top of Sasuke’s lap, right on top of the man’s budging erection. “just give me a few more minutes…”

 

 

 

Sasuke squeezed Naruto’s waist and groaned. Damn he wished he could fuck this man, but no, he couldn’t abuse his authority like that.

 

 

 

“naru-……” he caught himself, he liked to refer to his students on a last name basis. “ Uzumaki, please head to your next class.” He said as he gently pushed the blonde off of his desk and placed some documents in his lap to try to cover his very obvious erection.

 

 

 

Naruto grabbed his backpack and chuckled quietly, he would get him to give in to his desires at some point. But for now, he would just make his way to his next class.

 

 

The blonde gathered himself and strolled towards the door. He turned his head around slightly to face Sasuke.

 

 

“And after all of this you still never told me your name....mister…?” he said, his hand resting on the door knob.

“Uchiha…. Sasuke Uchiha.” He replied in a monotone voice from his desk, trying to bury his face in his work. “Have a good day Mr.Uzumaki.” He said dismissively, not even looking in the blonde’s direction.

 

 

Naruto chuckled once more. He could try to front all he wanted, but Naruto knew that Sasuke was about 5 seconds from cumming in his pants.

 

 

“Hmm interesting….” He said as he opened up the classroom’s door. “see you next time _, Sasuke_.” he dramatically dragged out the man’s first name before leaving the room without a backwards glance.

 

 

 

Now that he was finally gone, Sasuke let out a huge sigh of relief.

 

 

What was he going to do about that fucking blonde?

 

 

 

 

-XxX-

**Author's Note:**

> also i should mention that this story is probably going to be really short compared to my other monstrous stories (and no i haven't forgot about either of them LOL. I'm working on it darn it. but let me have my smutty fun ok? okay.)
> 
>  
> 
> comments and kudos!


End file.
